


【獸信】麻辣鍋

by VK_Fish



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VK_Fish/pseuds/VK_Fish





	【獸信】麻辣鍋

夜幕低垂，ＳＲ辦公室的電燈也一間間地熄滅了。  
然而，頂樓的一盞大燈卻還亮著，那是總裁辦公室。

「阿信，要不要一起去吃麻辣鍋？」

俗名不二良，學名陳柏良，是陳信宏的高中同學兼死黨。

兩人自從創立ＳＲ之後，內部工程大多是由不二良管理，陳信宏當然也有參與；但因為五月天的巡演十分繁忙，再加上有團長大人盯著，所以幾乎都不敢造次。

「你請客？」陳信宏伸著懶腰回頭問道。

「嗯，走啦！」陳柏良幾乎是用拖的把人拖出辦公室，順手把燈熄了。

兩人搭著電梯下樓到了停車場。  
陳信宏坐上不二良的車。

「去哪家？」

「平常那？」

「好～」

以前約吃飯都會去的老地方，甚至吃到老闆娘都認識他們這群小夥子。

「先這樣，再兩瓶可樂。」陳信宏將手中的菜單遞給老闆娘。

「好的，請你們稍等一下，鍋馬上就來。」

陳柏良負責煮，陳信宏負責吃。

「欸，阿信，上次問你要不要吃麻辣鍋你幹嘛不要？」

聞言，陳信宏放下筷子，抬手順了順鬢角。

事有蹊蹺，陳柏良這麼想。

「就……就阿翊啊……」

「蛤？」

為什麼每次都跟溫尚翊脫不了關係？陳柏良在心裡先給個白眼。

「上次上海場的時候Ｊｏｌｉｎ不是摸我鬢角嗎？」

「然後？」

「溫尚翊不爽啊～」

「你被罰不准吃麻辣鍋是不是？」

陳信宏默默地點了點頭。

「真是夠了。」

陳信宏低頭吃了幾口又放下筷子，開始抱怨。

「你知道嗎？溫尚翊真的很囉唆！管超多的！」

「他為你好啊！」

「他不讓我吃麻辣鍋欸！是麻辣鍋欸！兩個禮拜！」

「乖～別激動，喝口可樂慢慢說。」陳柏良開了可樂兩個人碰杯。

「他還會抱怨我為什麼一天到晚抱著海綿寶寶，根本沒有一天好嗎？不然我要抱著他膩？！」

陳柏良邊聽邊幫他煮了點青菜。

「上次巨城店開幕的時候我瞞著他。」

「我知道啊～你不是叫我不要講？聚餐完你回去怎麼了嗎？」

「我回去被熱熔膠打到黑青紅腫！我知道他很擔心，但就不能相信我一次嗎？」

陳柏良默默地招手請老闆娘過來再點了一輪，陳信宏的食量真的多年來都這樣。

「好啦，我剛剛有跟溫尚翊說我帶你出來吃飯，等等送你回去，你就安心吃吧～」

兩人吃完已經快９點。

「溫尚翊？你怎麼會來？」看到自家戀人出現在眼前，陳信宏表示很驚訝。

難得他休假日還會出來接自己回家。

「帶你回去啊～」

溫尚翊跟陳柏良聊了幾句，就把陳信宏帶走了。

「等等回家洗澡睡覺，別玩手機。」

「好啦，溫馬麻。」

沒有人發現溫尚翊跟陳柏良在講話時，陳柏良偷偷遞了支錄音筆給溫尚翊，而溫尚翊直接把它收進口袋裡。

「時間不早了，睡覺吧～」

溫尚翊在陳信宏洗完澡後就把人塞進被子裡。

「我去喝水，你先睡。」

然而陳信宏沒等到溫尚翊回來，自己就先睡著了。

溫尚翊當然趁著這個時間打開那支錄音筆，戴上耳機仔細聆聽內容，他偏頭注視著熟睡的大貓，決定隔天再來算帳。於是溫尚翊把錄音筆收好後就抱著自家軟萌戀人入睡了。

-

「阿信，起床了，今天休假欸。」

「唔……那就讓我睡……」

「好啦。」

溫尚翊起身去煮早餐，還是有幫陳信宏留一份起來。

直到接近中午時陳信宏才起床。

「阿翊……早餐……」陳信宏揉著眼睛從房間走出來。

「都快中午了……在桌上啦。」

溫尚翊幫陳信宏加熱『早餐』，陳信宏邊吃邊跟溫尚翊聊天。

「你今天要幹嘛？」

「看報表啊～」陳信宏表示無奈。

「可是我們不是應該先算帳嗎？」溫尚翊露出邪笑。

「啊？什麼帳？」陳信宏疑惑地望著溫尚翊。

聞言，溫尚翊拿出錄音筆，二話不說地按下撥放鍵，放出了昨晚陳信宏與不二良吃飯時錄下的檔案給他聽。

聽著內容的陳信宏臉色越來越蒼白，沒想到陳柏良竟然出賣他？！

「很囉唆、管很多、抱怨海綿，還有上次巨城店的事嘛～」直到播放完畢，溫尚翊才雙手抱胸，一副言笑自若的樣子望著還沒反應過來的陳信宏。

「我……我……」

「看來你很想念熱熔膠條嘛～」

溫尚翊一把把吃完『早餐』的陳信宏拉到沙發上。

「乖乖等我。」

丟下這句話之後溫尚翊走進廚房，拿了塊老薑，削成肛塞的形狀；把剩下的碎薑打成薑汁再過濾掉碎掉的纖維，裝到杯子裡；然後用盤子端著薑條、薑汁、無針頭的針筒回到客廳。

「過來。」溫尚翊向陳信宏招了招手。

陳信宏乖乖脫了褲子趴到溫尚翊的腿上。

溫尚翊一手牢牢箍著陳信宏的腰，一手慢慢把薑汁用針筒灌進陳信宏的後穴，再把薑條塞進去，期間伴隨著陳信宏的痛呼和顫抖的求饒聲。

「啊啊啊！痛！好辣啊！阿翊！」

疼痛如一層隱形的外衣，嚴密地包裹著陳信宏的腸道，刺激著黏膜的每一寸角落。他的腦子裡白光一片，手舞足蹈只想把薑條排出去，但汁液隨著他的動作溢出更多，久久灼燒著後穴。

溫尚翊用雙手向中間擠壓陳信宏的臀瓣，臀肉裹著薑條夾緊，新鮮的汁液伴隨著淡淡的清香溢出。

持續三十秒鐘後，灼燒感達到高潮，陳信宏連求饒聲都喊不出來了，身體的每個細胞都被充分調動起來，去忍受疼痛，而呼喊的本能，已經沒有精力去實施了。

陳信宏沉重地喘息，強迫自己放鬆肌肉。臀部放鬆後，後穴才不會緊挨著刺激性的薑條。

然而，耳邊卻傳來地獄般的宣告。

「如你所願，我們就來回味一下熱熔膠條。」溫尚翊從沙發旁的小櫃子拿出三股的熱熔膠條。

「２０下。」

「咻─啪！」沒有讓陳信宏反駁的機會，只見溫尚翊揚手一揮，熱熔膠條也跟著一道劃破空氣的聲音後，直接抽在陳信宏放鬆的臀部，一條紅痕刺目地隆起在白皙的肌膚上，格外疼痛。裡裡外外互相牽扯著，怎樣都是無法避免的疼。

陳信宏這才意識到溫尚翊是真的生氣了。

陳信宏倒抽一口冷氣，眼角紅得發亮。他抹了一把眼淚，哭哭啼啼地求饒：「阿翊，我錯了……嗚嗚嗚……好疼……」

「咻—啪—」回應他的只有更響亮的抽打聲。

「嗚嗯……」一恐懼，陳信宏就夾緊臀肉；一夾緊，很快就感受到裹緊的腸道深處，滲出來的薑液鮮辣的刺激。

「啪！」溫尚翊一熱熔膠抽進他渾圓的屁股的正中央，壓力順著臀縫刺進去，陳信宏渾身一抖，薑條更往腸道深處滑動。

「阿翊！」 陳信宏不管不顧地直起身，失聲尖叫。

「還敢違抗？」溫尚翊不悅地瞇起眼睛，伸手壓制住他亂動的雙手，固定到他身後，腳踩住他的一隻腿，全方位鎖住。

「咻─啪！」……「咻─啪！」……「咻─啪！」……「咻─啪！」……「咻─啪！」……「咻─啪！」………………

每一下中間都刻意停留３～５秒的時間讓臀部吸收疼痛；每一下都生生地折磨著陳信宏敏感的神經末梢，然後傳到身體的各處。

「嗚嗚嗚……阿翊壞……」陳信宏動彈不得，他跟著每一下抽打大聲地哭喊，眼淚鼻涕流了滿臉，還仰著頭不敢擦到溫尚翊的褲管上。

溫尚翊挑了挑眉，陳信宏在背後說他就已經很不ＯＫ了，現在居然還說他壞？

看來這個懲罰要結束的話要一段時間了。

２０下結束，溫尚翊把他身後的薑條取出來，薑汁當然都已經被腸道吸收了。

「那接下來用手好了。」意味著懲罰尚未結束。

「啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪……」

溫尚翊用因為長年彈吉他而帶著厚繭的手，一掌又一掌沒有間隙地左右開弓。鮮紅的巴掌印嵌在紅腫的皮膚上，屁股像果凍一樣搖晃。即使已經收了好幾分力氣，卻依然讓懷中的戀人止不住顫抖。

打了大約３０下，陳信宏已完全癱軟在溫尚翊的腿上，冷汗也汗濕了薄薄的上衣，凸顯著他瘦弱的脊背。

「嗚嗚嗚……」陳信宏咬唇努力忍著哭聲，然而聲音卻還是不斷地從齒縫間流出。

溫尚翊終究還是心疼了，他停下直直往臀部落下的巴掌，用手輕揉著眼前被打的紅腫不堪，還帶著些微青紫色楞子的小屁股。

「以後不要這樣知不知道？」

「嗚嗚嗚……」陳信宏只負責哭。

溫尚翊只好把人抱起來拍背安慰著。

「很委屈？」

陳信宏點點頭。

「你以後覺得我怎麼樣你可以跟我說，我可以改，才不會重蹈覆轍讓你不舒服。」

「那你幹嘛打那麼兇？很痛欸！」陳信宏不爽地瞪著溫尚翊，扁嘴抱怨道。

「幫你上藥，沙發一個禮拜，這樣可以了嗎？」溫尚翊溫柔地吻上那紅腫的眼皮。

「不行！還要宵夜一個月！」

「好啦好啦，都聽你的～」

溫尚翊伸手從沙發旁的小櫃子拿出藥罐，溫潤的藥油帶著溫尚翊手心的溫度敷在陳信宏飽受蹂躪的臀部。有些刺刺的疼痛讓陳信宏不安分的往溫尚翊的懷裡蹭了蹭，將小腦袋埋得更深，嘴裡也哼哼唧唧的。

溫尚翊心疼地放輕了手裡的力度，可是不用勁揉開，淤腫在一起的傷就更是好不了，這樣只會讓陳信宏受更多的苦。

即使陳信宏會疼也沒有辦法，溫尚翊靜靜的感覺著懷裡的動靜：只要懷中的人兒扭動地趨勢小一些就加點力道；要是實在動彈得厲害，溫尚翊就停下手、輕輕拍拍陳信宏的背。

就這樣揉揉停停，總算是擦好了藥，溫尚翊抹抹臉上的汗珠，拍拍陳信宏的背脊說道：「擦好了，起來吧！」

可是陳信宏只是發出幾個簡單的音符，微微調整了下姿勢，卻還是沒有起來。

溫尚翊低下頭就看到自家戀人熟睡的小臉，粉粉嘟嘟的臉頰透著安逸寧靜，像一隻美麗的小天使一樣。

溫尚翊憐惜的摸摸陳信宏的碎髮，輕輕地將他抱回床上，蓋上薄被、揶揶被角。

一下又一地的輕拍著陳信宏的背部，幸福的笑容也悄悄爬上了他的臉……

晚一點再叫他起來看報表吧。

也許多年後的他們不會記得這些再平凡不過日子，可是幸福就是這麼的簡單，微妙的圍繞在我們身邊，洋溢在我們的心頭。

－ＥＮＤ


End file.
